The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a file processing method applied to an operating system, and more particularly, to a file processing method and related electronic apparatus using the operating system (such as an Android system) capable of loading a language which a system file (such as system.img) does not support.
In the Android system, all support file types are recorded in a system file (such as system.img) in a framework layer, and language kinds are also recorded in the system file. When a user wants to change language or switch language display of a certain application, an asset manager only can select from languages supported by the system file. If the system file does not support the language which the user wants to use, the user has to use a brush machine method for the system, that is, re-install the whole system to add system languages. However, the brush machine method has a lengthy and cumbersome process, and has some kind of risk (improper brush machine may cause unnecessary troubles possibly). Moreover, the user has to backup data in advance, and it bothers the user very much. Thus, an innovative file processing method is required to solve the language setting problem for the Android system.